Too many cooks in the kitchen
by drummondj03
Summary: London's elite, are spoilt for choice of where to wine and dine, and yet Harry Potter, a brash poissonier working in a 5 star hotel kitchen can't help but gain their attention. Draco Malfoy, a member of this high society, has had his life mapped out since birth, yet a certain restaurant may leave him with a detour, and all the while an empire may fall. Tomione/Harmony/Pottgrass


First story, I'll see how it goes, word of warning I have little to no experience of an actual working kitchen, but I've tried to study up on it. Any of you out there that do in fact work in a high end restaurant, please feel free to critique and advise if im going wrong, that said it is a fanfic story and thus it'll be more focused on drama and relationships for the most part anyway.

Pairings: I will leave ambiguous, but it will become clear the further we go on...

JK **Rowling** owns all characters... **obviously**

* * *

"This is fucking awful" moaned Harry, as he leaned across the copper bar top, "Sirius never turns up to these shitty events anyway,"

"Stop being a sod," Seamus told him good heartedly, as he grasped the remaining pint off the bar and began to head over toward their peers...,well Dean. "And anyway you'd just be drinking elsewhere, so try and enjoy it," gestured Seamus looking around the room, eyes wandering to certain derrières.

"I'd also be enjoying it," remarked Harry bitingly, the Irishman just rolled his eyes at the running commentary. Their table was left empty, apart from a pint glass with a mouthful of lager left in the bottom.

Seamus only beamed, his head swivelling in all directions openly staring upon the other guests, searching out for his mate. "See Harry, Deano has took to enjoying himself, you should take a page out of his book."

"Difficult, I don't enjoy the company of rich pompous men, bank balances don't exactly get me excited."

"Yea but..,"

"And neither do the birds," it was obvious where Seamus was going, Harry mused, raking his hand through his shaggy black hair.

"Well you're missing out, the posh girls are not only the fittest but the best between the sheets too," Harry payed no heed to his mate.

"You gotta believe me Harry," agonised Seamus.

"Uptight isn't my thing."

"What's this then?" asked Dean as he shuffled down onto the seat next to Harry.

"The ways of women," murmured Harry cynically.

"Not just any bints, the posh ones, you know what i mean right Deano, them girls are just wound up so tight th.."

"Seamus," Harry warned, he didn't need a scene, giving him a stern glance, of course the prat was completely oblivious to it.

"..let go, they give you the ride of your life," Seamus continued, excitedly, "it must be their upbringing or some shit, being raised in strict households - or maybe it's the lack of parental time," he whooped, smacking his hand down on the table in the process, it's as if he had cracked a hidden mystery,

"Remember that Fawley girl she was.."

Harry caught a figure approaching nearby, to the right of Seamus's shoulder, clearly out of his periphery.

"Seamus," repeated Harry, trying to ward off the conversation, to no avail, "Seamus shut the fuck up," grunted Harry loudly.

"Really it's a pity you stopped him there," sneered a dark haired girl with a pug shaped nose, "I was waiting for the cruschendo to his tirade, he really had built up a head of steam," she glanced back at Harry with contempt, "a gentleman such as yourself Potter must know that interrupting is ill mannered, I'm sure...," she trailed off staring at Finnigan, waiting for his title,

"Seamus,"

"Seamus, was only just detailing how young Miss Fawley rode his cock, how she relented in the awe of his cock, her morals left at the wayside... , but now you've left Seamus in a predicament," she hummed with satisfaction.

Effortlessly she crouched, all heads in the vicinity seemingly enchanted to her movement, stoping when her mouth was at Seamus's ear

"You wouldn't leave a girl without a climax now would you... Seamus" she whispered enticingly. The girl swivelled on her heels and started off, poor lad couldn't take his eyes off the departing hips.

"Fucking hell, she's one brazen hussy,"

"Not a fan?" Harry asked with a shrewd smile, "just..., going by the way your head has followed her for the last minute or so, I would say otherwise."

"Aye she's feking hot, gotta a whole dominatrix thing about her, and to tell ya the truth I've been at half mast for the last few ticks. Pity I can only admire," lamented Seamus.

"Pray tell, why you can't attempt to woo her?"

"Simple, she's damaged goods now, ain't she, I'm afraid I'm not putting my pecker near her," the hypocrisy in the statement didn't go a miss between Seamus's two friends, Harry's eyebrows raised, whereas Dean looked like he might even giggle. Seamus had slept with more girls than anybody else Harry knew.

"So where has Mr Thomas been? On an adventure of sorts?"

"If you call the Red Lion's loo's that, I only left to go and take a slash, but watch out for the hand dryer on the left, it only blasts out tepid air!"

"Wha-at!" Bellowed Seamus, once again beating his hand down on the table, pint in hand too this time.

"The dryer only -"

"Not that you twat, more you weren't gettin your leg up with that blonde by the entrance!"

"The blonde by the entrance is pushing fifty Seamus," Dean dismissed, though his eyes were alive with fun, "plus I can pick up women in my own spare time, I'm not desperate like you Seamus."

"Fine then you fuckers, lets drink up here, and go somewhere else. I mean if we can't pull while at a work do, then the bosses are taking the piss making us come to a function."

"We can leave in a bit bud, once we've allotted sufficient time so that Charlie or Moony, won't try and stop us."

"Equally we should at least look like we're trying to form some connections, rather than sultry sitting in the corner" Dean added, his shoulders shrugging acceptingly. "I mean Creevey has talked to at least ten patrons."

"Ergh you were right Harry," Seamus admitted, his posture slumped in disappointment.

"Er it's alright Seamus, mate" Harry croaked, unsure what the little Irishman was rabbiting on about now.

"All we're doing is sucking up to the elder contingent with suits on," ahh that

"Well your lady friend Seamus, seemed to know Harry... maybe we should start there," Dean suggested nudging Harry.

"Er I'd prefer if we looked elsewhere," Harry swallowed, all the while scratching the back of his neck.

"For fucks sake Longbottom, I don't need your drivel, just ask me your bloody question coherently!"

The shrieking voice from the bar certainly arose the attention of Harry's table, bloody witch was giving Harry a headache, maybe he should stick Seamus on her after all.

"He's in the corner over there,"

Neville's approach was marked by the table dimming, his thickset body only allowing strands of light to pass it. His face seemed weary, matching his cumbersome movements.

"Hello guys,"

"Ah finally detective Longbottom finally shows his face, I was gettin worried."

"Yeah sorry just got a bit lost," Neville mumbled, "plus I've been fighting a bug all week, I didn't know if i was coming at all, but thirty minutes ago."

"It's alright mate, and don't worry about Parkinson, I swear she's gotten worse. Still not sure how she got into uni." Harry followed up, trying to reassure his long time friend.

"Admittedly, not something you want, after a twelve hour shift, though drinking with Seamus and Deano is probably ill advisable too" laughed Neville, already settling in, "any of you want another pint?" Three resounding no's came in response.

"So Harry I'm guessing 'Parkinson' is an ex schoolmate?"

"Yep, one of the few I can actually put a name to the face, probably unfortunately for me in this scenario, seems she's with her old rabble, bunch of snakes at school the lot of them."

"So that's them then over there," Dean said tipping his head out to reference the group of well dressed socialites gathering at the bar; it was clearly a statement on their part, "bunch of bellends" murmured Harry under his breath, "always have to be at the centre of attention"

Silence, either Seamus and Dean had nothing to say or they were waiting for Harry to continue. Instead Harry went one better.

"Shall we do some networking?"

Dean and Seamus looked on, both looking apprehensive to the task at hand. They watched as the cackle of ladies popped open a bottle of champagne. Parkinson's nearby companion, looked bored, going through the motions as needed. The man was pale, ghastly pale, he was tall and of average build, yet he had a somewhat presence, his Canali suit, perfectly fitted certainly helped. Harry knew exactly whom he was.

"Let's get this over with," steeled Harry as he began to approach the group, the pale man met him head on,

"Potter?" He spat, glancing at Harry and the surroundings, seeming surprised that he'd be in such an establishment.

"Just so" Harry replied, offering his hand out, "Draco Malfoy"

"Just use my surname Potter" dismissed the blonde, with a scowl, "do you remember my colleagues" he added, gesturing to a weedy dark haired man, and a tall bulky man with a darker complexion. "Nott and Zabini"

"Unsurprisingly I can remember the lad that passed the ball to me more often than not. Though I don't recognise you Zabini" Harry replied, his brow scrunched in thought, while still surveying Zabini. "Did you play rugby during school?"

"He played winger," confirmed Malfoy with disdain, his lips curling into a hint of a scowl. Harry's eyebrows instinctively raised,

"Ah so you must be the arcane Blaise I never had the pleasure of meeting, then," Harry said, his voice laced with mockery.

"My talents would certainly of brought more success to your team, I suppose I did you a disservice, not turning up, it is a shame I wasn't there to help." Offered Zabini trying to meet Harry's scorn with his own. Harry could only appraise Zabini for a second before smiling coyly,

"True, a bit more talent in the back line would of helped, though as a winger, I'd doubt you'd ever get the ball Malfoy here never seemed to relent holding it."

Malfoy's two assailants couldn't stifle their laughter, despite their efforts. Both received a glare from their talisman. "It was funny Draco, you should try being a bit self deprecating for once."

"Still acting out Potter, school was a long time ago now, you shouldn't pay heed to the grudges in Hogwarts, it will be detrimental out here."

"Very profound Malfoy, your words would mean a lot more if you weren't the perfect image of a Hogwarts Alum; attending Cambridge to study law, a place already waiting at a high end firm, spending weekends with your school peers, sipping on expensive tastes,"

"And let me guess, you mention our school wherever you go?"

"Nothing to be ashamed of Potter, I embrace my family and its traditions, it works, only a fool wouldn't take such opportunities. Choosing to hate the norm and current establishment is pointless."

"Will you two twits tuck your dicks back in, this squabbling is grating, can't we just have a few pints and enjoy ourselves a little," Murmured Nott.

"So" he placed his glass on the counter, "I hear your restaurant took a bit of a hit last week," Harry glanced up at Nott before answering., "The restaurant is intact, I don't see any difference in the number of diners, that are attending"

"I hear Black is searching for a new chef?" Nott added hesitantly, clearly it wasn't his forte to be quite so voiceful.

"Yes I'm sure the restaurant is running smoothly, its reputation and the Black name will keep it going for a good amount of time, but losing a chef will eventually effect the food" remarked Malfoy.

"You mean the kitchen specifically?" Harry only received two curt nods,

"Well that is a different entity in itself, but I see little difference, but I'm only a line cook, maybe you should ask Remus Lupin, it is his Kitchen."

"Yes a line cook" echoed Malfoy, jutting his chin up high, really the kid has a superiority complex, "for a line cook, this setting must be,... different," Harry wasn't forthcoming with replying, fascinated to see how far Malfoy would go,

"So there must be a reason why you're attending this event?"

"Well Malfoy, I have been told by many that my charm and wit entices some of the masses, maybe it's my poverty stricken life?"

"So you're here to drum up support for the restaurant, pretty pathetic Potter."

"I agree whole heartedly Malfoy, trust me I dislike these congregations greatly, but word of mouth enhances the image apparently."

"You don't say,...- coincidentally I can offer you an opportunity that certainly cuts out mingling on a Saturday night."

"I'm not bothered Malfoy," Harry sniped, no malice on his face, yet his free hand dipped into the pocket of his jacket.

"Entertain me for a second Potter," Malfoy tried, his voice lined with no emotion. Harry gave a quick glance in the direction of Nott and Zabini, shock and bewilderment was apparent.

"Fine," Harry muttered curiosity getting the better of him.

"Have you heard of the Lestrange club, Soho?"

"I've only had glimpses while passing, its next door to Nando's right?" If I'm going to listen to the prick, I'm gonna be uncouth.

Malfoy continued, his nostrils flaring in distaste from Harry's dig. "Yes, anyway there is an opening, - sous chef which from what I can gather is a higher position than what you currently employ."

"Why would you help me?"

"My aunt owns the establishment, it's for my own interests as well, Blaise tells me you are an adept chef" nodding toward his friend.

"As great as the offer sounds Malfoy, I do enjoy my job as it is now, the workload, the staff, they suit my lifestyle, I'm not looking elsewhere."

"Would you at least consider it, you don't even have to apply or meet with anybody, just come for a meal, and let me know after."

"Ok I'll consider it, but support goes both ways," haggle a bit.

"I just offered you a job Potter, a better job than you currently have," Draco argued bluntly.

"To get me through the door you need to give me something else," gaging from pinky and perky, answering back to Malfoy was unheard of.

"I'll get you Fudge," blustered Malfoy.

"Sounds a tall order, getting the Mayor of London," before Malfoy could snark back, Zabini not so subtly nudged his mate, clearly in aide of trying to settle him down.

"For that you'll get Rufus Scrimegeor."

"It was a pleasure as always Malfoy... - oh! Do I get a plus one?" Harry asked while halfway through departing.

"What Potter?" Sneered Malfoy.

"A plus one, a significant other?" Harry grinned.

"That... shouldn't be a problem, just don't bring some hag off the road Potter, the club is for the finer gentleman and lady, it's not a strip club."

"Arse," Harry mumbled when out of earshot.

* * *

Harry was on his way out the red lion with Seamus, Dean and Neville, when he saw one of his bosses perched up by the window. The man's eyes were watching a stern looking women ordering at the bar. Perfect opportunity to harass his boss, while also 'check out'.

"Thought you were done with the cougar type," Harry stated blazenly, while coasting up to the high table and swinging his leg over the high bar stool.

" 'Done' sounds very final," replied Charlie mockingly, "And anyway it's business, not pleasure."

"I've seen you mix both before," chuckled Harry.

"Well we don't all have the free time, the chosen one has," he answered wittily, slapping Harry's shoulders.

"Bellend," Harry countered, just when McGonagall joined the pair with a freshly filled wine glass. "Hello McGonagall," Harry greeted bowing his head with respect, "Mr Potter,"

"Naturally you already know," Charlie started, eyeing the room as he spoke, "but I was telling Minnie about the havoc Diggory's exodus has caused, she's been in the loop for the last week"

Harry could only nod,

"I was saying with Keller as saucier,... every shift is on tender hooks, and just balancing shifts is a nightmare,"

"Which," he added "has convinced ownership to begin searching for a replacement, someone who has a great deal of expertise."

"More so than a regular line cook or hobbyist then I presume," Harry commented disparagingly.

His harshness was picked up on by Charlie, "Complain to the boss Potter, don't whine toward me, I hardly make the decisions," he scowled, "anyway it seems we've already found what we've been looking for, so don't fret too much kid" glancing at McGonagall for confirmation.

"Being HR director to Dumbledore ltd, I am privy too many resources, including chefs," McGonagall supplied, her brutal voice commanding compliance, "I have found a talented chef, that has been working in another restaurant similar to that of yours," she added, before studying Harry closely. "I assure you training won't be needed, they will be able to pick up the niches in your restaurant quickly, and their talent is certainly a match for most chefs in your kitchen."

"Talent, raw talent," Harry commented, "So me?"

"Yes you," she replied brusquely, frowning as she went. "Dumbledore certainly sees more in you than others, I can only hope you don't disappoint him, in the end," Harry had met this Dumbledore fellow on more than one occasion, he was an airy figure and yet had a commanding presence, Harry didn't mind such a man being in his corner.

"The end is far away," he replied cockily.

"I've dealt with your sort before Mr Potter, cocky, immune to most and self assure, to me you're just a pretty face, but Albus is rarely mistaken, so I'll look past your ineptness."

Lovely, Harry reflected with a grin.

"I'll need you to direct her through the comings and goings of the restaurant," added Charlie, his tattooed forearm leaning casually on the dark mahogany table, the red scales, certainly matched his hair. "Hopefully you'll have her ready by the end of the week, despite what Minnie says, her previous employer certainly had a different... culture"

"Sounds like a chore," Harry grumbled, paying no mind to the death glare McGonagall had just given him.

"Where are they coming from?"

"Bezoars," McGonagall replied dryly, sipping on her wine before continuing. "We've been talking to our client for sometime now, her superiors - Were a hinderence, if she is believed."

Harry couldn't help the look he gave Charlie, "hindrance?" He repeated gleefully. "What they weren't getting the right sized pan?"

McGonagalls lull, left Harry with bated breath, waiting for the barrage of anger, but luckily a small elderly man interrupted. "May I borrow Minnie here, it's just that I'm about to leave and I ha..."

"Of course, We can pick back up with our conversation later?" Asked Charlie pleasantly

"If that's what you wish Mr Weasley" replied McGonagall before leaving.

"God she's worse than I remember, how you put up with sucking up to people like her I never know, she grinds me after only five minutes of conversation"

"Maturity kid, that's how. Anyway whose the blonde lad you were talking to?"

"Malfoy, I know him from sixth form, went to Hogwarts, your sister will know of him"

"Hopefully she doesn't know him too well," groaned Charlie with disgust, "so a good potential client? Hogwarts ex pupils usually have deep coffers."

"I don't think he'll be turning up to the restaurant any time soon,... though I did manage to get Fudge on the books," sure we agreed on Scrimegeour but Charlie doesn't know that.

"Fucking hell, great! We should get great publicity from that."

"Exactly what I thought, and such I've decided to reward myself."

"How so?" Charlie asked cautiously

"with fucking off," laughed Harry.

"Go" dismissed Charlie, wafting Harry toward the door.

The night was pretty forgettable, like any night Harry and his cohort had trudged from pub to pub, getting lairy as they went. Like usual they found themselves in a tacky nightclub blaring music from ear to ear. With its wooden floor sticky and the toilets out of order. The surroundings were not much to take note of. Yet one conversation, Harry kept rehashing;

"You reckon Padfoot will find us a replacement for Diggory?" Harry remained mute, being tired and drunk.

"A sauté chef is a desirable job, and when you consider it's an opportunity to work in a Black holding, I'm sure he'll receive multiple offers, when they come round to listing the job" Shouted Dean.

"Still Diggorys a big loss, bit of a champ that one, where'd you say he ended up?" Seamus yelled

"I'm not sure, he wasn't exactly open about leaving, the only notice Padfoot got was the note he found pinned to his office door,"

"You'd think a bloke like him would be a bit more, What's the er.. word.."

"Courteous," offered Harry finally interjecting.

"Aye that!"

"It does seem a bit off, out of character at least, and how come the feckers at the red lion already knew about it?"

"Wouldn't it just pass from friend to friend, and then through societies inner circles." Asked an inquisitive Neville.

"When a top chef like that leaves, its kept under wraps Nev, not to mention his permanent departure was only confirmed two days ago. Sure he took leave for a week but he's only been properly gone for two days."

It was odd, Nott seemed certain of Diggory's abandonment as did Malfoy, both talked like the incident had occurred weeks ago when really it had just come to fruition in the last two days. Something certainly wasn't right about Diggory's sudden disappearance, but for now his hungover mind wasn't up for questioning things further.

* * *

Harry Potter scrunched up immediately from his splayed out position on the bed, the cold air encroaching on his warm moist skin, he glanced around, searching for anything that resembled warmth. A brush of warmth by his left calf snuck up on him,

"Hermione" He croaked, moving toward her, "come here"

She snorted, crawling further away, moving the thick duvet along with her, "such a softie,.. Harry you-"

"I thought the deal was that you couldn't effeminate me" he said, raising his upper body and snatching the duvet across him. "Plus we agreed the heating stays on when I'm around"

She scrunched her nose up, "that'd be every night then if we're going by the last few weeks" she griped, plucking the pillow from behind his head effectively, clutching it tightly into her chest. "Sorry that was harsh, I just don't, you know take criticism well"

"Your heating bill aside, I can't argue about how many nights I've stayed over this last forthnight, maybe I'm getting a bit clingy, our sex will be the death of me" muttered Harry

"I can take it or leave it," she grinned snidely at the edge of the bed.

"That's not what you were saying last night," He Smirked. "I seem to remember a certain someone, telling me to hurry up and get my dick up again," glancing up at her, she only had a thick jumper on,

"Insatiable..."

"Harry, please - " she whimpered, half heartedly grasping at Harry's embrace, his hands circling her behind.

"Padma's in the next room and I've got a paper in next week, I don't -"

"She's been in her room all week," he protested inbetween the short kissing down her neck, his hands gently stroking a pattern along her hip bone,..Please," he breathed huskily.

"Fine," she grunted a little too unhappily as he slid his hands under her jumper, grazing over her hard pink nipple, her pale face contorted, "I know you like it, mute isn't your forte sweetheart, Hermione, come on."

"Fucking prick," she grunted as she dragged him back down onto the bed. "We'll get sick of this eventually," she warned with a sigh, "it's uneahlthy, wrong,"

"Definitely wrong hmm?" He asked as his hand climbed its way up her smooth leg and under her lacy boy shorts, "your pussy feels otherwise, Hermione,"

"It's a natural reaction, Harry," her fingernails threading through his hair, while she continued to wriggle,

He manovered his head over her cunt, so that his warm breath flirted with threads of her brown curly mound, "you will fall for me eventually Hermione,"

"We'll see," she gasped, her voice hiccuping, as he leaned in nibbling at her inner thigh, "so are you going to tell me?" She enquired, pushing his free hands to her centre, as he continued to tease. "Why you are turning up on my doorstep," she continued, his tongue now starting to trail over her clit,

"You're bo - ored?" she bleated,

Harry jerked back, "I'm not a complete sex addict Hermione -"

"Then tell me why?" she asked with a wry grin,

"Does there need to be another reason past, I enjoy your company?"

She offered a half hearted scowl, fighting the pleasure lines adorned on her face, as he continued to work her clit,

"You've never complained before," he smirked, eyeing her with his green blazen eyes, pausing before going fully down on her.

"Harry uuh -" she moaned when he sucked lightly on her nub "we don't benefit from this arrangement we have."

"Right," Harry grinned as he edged his hand down, slipping his two fingers slowly within her slit, "can't we stay in this place, doing this?"

"Harry," she tried, her eyes lined with lust, but her resolve ended with a groan; her head falling back toward the pillows, as he curled his fingers in her hot cunt, casually catching her front walls.

He had listened in, he knew she was making a lot of sense, but right now, just like the last few nights, his cock and it's relief appealed more to him, and seemingly his intent had rubbed off, and captured her lust too. He crawled gently up her torso, eyes sougting out hers, asking to continue,

"Fucking get on with it Harry."

"Maybe you should get that,"

"I'll let it ring out,"

"That's the fourth time it's gone off in the space of an hour," Whispered Hermione softly.

"What, when!"

"While you were sleeping"

"Fucking hell Hermione!" He exhaled in defeat, rolling over her legs, perching on the side of the bed, four missed phone calls, no doubt it was work.

"Harry," he heard on the other end of the line, "where the fuck have you been!"

Shit, Harry thought grasping at his nearby shirt, thrown haphazardly across the floor, shuffling his jeans over his still semi hard cock, the voice began again,

"Potter! We need you here now?"

"Good morning to you to Charlie..., I assumed I wasn't needed until nine," the answering pause, left Harry to wait for the tough love, soon to be dished out.

"Just get here Potter, as quick as you can, there is a shipment of fresh fish that needs to be stocked,"

"Isn't that Tonks's job?" Harry asked, confused "why would you ask me?"

"Tonks is unwell, and since you're the so called resident fish monger, I thought it'd be prudent you take up the roll," Harry could only eyeroll.

"Huh, and it's not because you'd get a kick out of waking me up earlier than needed?"

"I'd be lying if I hadn't considered it, now get your freshly fucked arse out of bed and down to the kitchen, it'll be on your head if you don't"

"I don't know what you get up to in your spare time Charlie, but my arse is kept well clear of any stiff objects, but I'll see you in half an hour"

"Good and try to be less of an arsehole today, we have a new employee," Harry hung up after that, fucking brilliant late for work, he'll no doubt have a shit drive in, and waiting for him was some fish and a brand new work colleague, fucking great, Monday's really are shit.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! please feel free to message me with questions, Hopefully i can clear up any sort of confusion, Any guesses who the new chef is? next chapter will have both Harry and Draco's point of view in them. Please review and follow! thanx**


End file.
